custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Baterra Prototype
The Baterra Prototypes are early, unrefined prototype models of the Baterra, created by the Great Beings. An unspecified number of them were later stolen and reprogrammed by the Order of Rahara, and remain at large in the deserts of Bara Magna. Description In appearance, the Baterra Prototypes are essentially identical to the final version of Baterra, with rugged, insectoid builds, light blue visual receptors, and dark blue and grey armor. None possess shape-shifting abilities of any level, this peculiarity being found only in the final version, but several Prototypes are known to be capable of limited color-shifting, allowing for camouflage of a sort. Concerning weaponry, the Prototypes are invariably equipped with mounted wrist blades, low-level sonic 'stunners', and the occasional plasma gauntlet or poison spike. They are also capable of utilizing nearly any type of ranged or melee weapon, particularly throwing knives, shuriken, and swords. Possessing artificial intelligence comparable to that of the Vahki, the Baterra Prototypes are capable of forming extensive offensive strategies, evaluating a target's physical strengths and weaknesses with eerie accuracy, understanding when best to fight and when best to retreat, and hacking, reprogramming, and/or operating complex pieces of machinery using wirelessly-transmitted signals. Additionally, they seem to understand the concept of pain in organic beings, and have been known to deliberately induce it in order to obtain information. Baterra Prototypes are said to possess an electronic 'hive mind', allowing for rapid, efficient group operations, and can navigate using ultrasonic pulses. Some models are also sensitive to ultraviolet light and radioactive energy. Statistics History Designed and constructed over the course of several years by a small research-and-development team of Great Beings, the Baterra Prototypes were, although fully intact and operational, intended to be used for testing purposes only. Classified as possessing 'Unpredictable and/or Unstable A.I.', they were kept deactivated, stored in armored containment tubes in an underground storage facility, and largely forgotten. Several months prior to the Shattering, an unspecified number of the Prototypes were stolen by Order of Rahara agents, transported to the organization’s subterranean headquarters, and subsequently reprogrammed for use as guards, special ops enforcers, and hazardous area reconnaissance units. Exactly how the agents accomplished this is an unsolved, reluctantly-admitted mystery; nonetheless, the four Agori-Kal firmly claimed to have fought and destroyed several of the robotic warriors during their escape from the Order’s clutches, and upon learning of this, the Great Beings carefully searched the storage facility and found that several dozen Prototypes were, indeed, missing. Their containment tubes, strangely enough, seemed completely undisturbed, but further examination by microscope revealed that the locking mechanisms had been skillfully deactivated, the doors opened, the robots removed, and the doors then carefully closed and relocked. No further clues have ever been found concerning this, leading some to speculate that the theft had been carried out as an 'inside job', with the assistance of a treacherous Great Being. Known Users *The Great Beings *Tritax Appearances Canonical Appearances *''The Ways Entwine'' (Semi-canonical appearance; story itself is semi-canon) Non-canonical Appearances Currently none Trivia *Interestingly, the Baterra Prototypes are capable of hacking and reprogramming the 'true' Baterra in a matter of mere seconds, and will usually do so automatically. Whether this is due to a programming oversight on the part of the Great Beings, or if the Baterra Prototypes' raw, unpredictable A.I. is more powerful than that of their successors, is unconfirmed. Category:Toa Roden Category:Protosteel Saga Category:Robots Category:Baterra Category:Riptide Alternate Universe